l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Hideo no Oni
Hideo no Oni was an oni of the Shadowlands. Appearance and Abilities It was described as a "A demon, the height of six horses, its eyes twin pinpoints of yellow flame, its flesh sculpted from the twisted, dismembered bodies of countless corpses. It carried the stench of rot and sulfur in its wake." Duty, Like a Mountain, by Rich Wulf Those men killed by the Oni were fused to its body, and the features of the dead samurai could be recognized among the molted flesh. Way of the Shadowlands, p. 8 In combat, Oni no Hideo was brutal and savage. It knew that it was invulnerable to jade, and tried to wipe out its opponents before they realized their error. Way of the Shadowlands, p. 122 The true form of Hideo no Oni was a small, skinless lizard-creature the size of a cat. The corpses that surrounded the oni were simply animated extensions of its power. Secrets of the Mantis, p. 79 Original Hideo no Oni Badger Clan's Fate Hideo no Oni was summoned by Ichiro Koturi, using his brother's name, Ichiro Hideo, to bind it. Way of the Shadowlands, pp. 78-80 in 1126. Legend of the Five Rings Roleplaying Game, Third Edition, p. 19 The Oni broke free of Koturi's control and went on a destructive rampage that brought the Badger Clan to the brink of extinction. It wished to plunder the Ryoshun's tomb which the Clan had kept secret, and corrupt the magic that laid dormant there. The oni laid waste to a dozen villages in a single day. In the Battle of Sorrow's Road the demon knocked aside the defenders. Shiro Ichiro was razed to the ground, and all present were killed to a man. Fealty and Freedom, p. 13 The Badger Clan Champion, Ichiro Chuga, father to Hideo and Koturi, was nailed to a post, legs torn from his body. Way of the Shadowlands, p. 6 Second Attack The Crab discovered the ravaged Shiro Ichiro, and the Emerald Magistrate Kaiu Osuki alongside with Agasha Mumoko took command over the Badger lands. When Koturi returned back home the Oni attacked a second time, killing most of the Crab guards. Koturi goaded the shugenja Mumoko to destroy the Oni, even though such a course of action would would risk the life of his brother, who had been taken by the demon. Koturi attempted to convince Mumoko that Hideo was already doomed by his taint. After speaking to them, Hideo no Oni left Hideo alive and fled. Way of the Shadowlands, pp. 8-9 Destruction Koturi was stricken with guilt and grief, and eventually joined forces with Hideo and Mumoko to hunt down the creature. They defeated it, and both Hideo and Koturi perished in the battle. Unbeknownst to them at the time, Hideo no Oni had created several spawn before it was destroyed. Secrets of the Empire, p. 18 Spawns A Hideo no Oni spawn was slowly killing the Badger survivors, adding each Badger captured to its pile of bodies. The oni took a perverse pleasure from thinking it was the rightful master of the Badger, since it proved itself stronger than the clan that valued strength. Secrets of the Mantis, pp. 78-79 Luring the Badger In 1166 a Hideo spawn collapsed a jade mine recently discovered by the Badger, killing sixty workers. The oni attempeted to lure the Badger in a war with the yobanjin Mountain Wind Tribe, who had been seen near the ruined mine. After the fight the oni could destroy the weakened remnants of rokugani and barbarians. The plan was fouled by Kaiu Sugimoto and the spawn later this year was killed in the Ryoshun's Grave by the joint efforts of the Elemental Keepers and the few Badger samurai remaining. The Touch of the Void, by Shawn Carman See also * Hideo no Oni/Meta External Links * Hideo Spawn (Fall of Otosan Uchi) Category:Oni